bmovie_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pterodactyl
The main monsters from the 2005 film, Pterodactly. These dinosaurs arose when an earthquake causes a volcano that has been dormant since Jurassic to spill out eggs that they hatched from. Biography When a bunch of Pterodactyl eggs came out of a dormant volcano at Northern Turkey, they start to hatch. After two months, the Pterodactyls have fully grown and start looking around for prey. They attack three hunters on the woods where they start diving toward them until they kill them. Later, a Paleontologist, named Prof. Michael Lovecraft goes on an expedition with a group of students to find fossils at the dormant volcano. During the expedition, one of the students finds a tree that’s covered in Pterodactyl urine, leaving Michael baffled. Later, when everyone stops to set up a campsite, one of the students, Angie, goes swimming in a lake where one of the Pterodactyls spots her and tries to attack her with it’s talons. Angie manages to get out of lake where the Pterodactyl tries one last attempt to swoop down at her, but misses. Another one of the students, Jason, checks out the lake when Angie tells him about the Pterodactyl. When he looks around, the Pterodactyl appears and carries Jason up into the sky. After Angie tries to tell everyone, they all go ahead on the expedition. However, one of the Pterodactyls appears again and starts swooping over the Jeep to get them. When the Jeep breaks down, they all try to run. One of the students, Gwen, keeps on tripping however, while another student, Willis, looks at the Pterodactyl with awe. Michael manages to save Willis from the Pterodactyl diving at him, but the winged dinosaur steps on Gwen and carries off into the sky. When an army of American soldiers arrive in the woods, to fight against Russian Terrorist, they see the flock of Pterodactyls flying in the sky. When the Russian Terrost arrive and hold Michael and the group hostage, more Pterodactyls arrive and start attacking them. As the Russian Terrorist shoot at them, the American Soliders shoot at the Pterodactyls while also shooting at the Terrorist to get Michael and his group out. As the American Soliders are walking through the woods with Michael and his group, the Pterodactyls arrive again and start to attack them. The Soliders shoot at them, but some of them get killed. One of the Pterodactyls grabs Angie while Willis was holding on to her. When it grabs her, her arm gets pulled off. One of the Soliders manages to kill the Pterodactyl before it flies Angie higher into the sky, making it drop her to the ground. While they manage to kill off most of the Pterodactyls, one of them carries another one of Michael’s students, Kate, to the nest. When the rest of everyone checks out one of the dead Pterodactyls, they find out that it was pregnant. As they walk some more, Michael suggest to kill the dominant male of the Pterodactyls. Later, after a Pterodactyl kills and eats a woodsman, the group takes his cabin as shelter. However, they get attacked by the Pterodactyls again where one of the soldiers, Zelasny, gets wounded. Afte getting Zelasny inside, the Pterodactyls start swarming all over the cabin. The rest of the Soliders start shooting at them through the roof. However, one of them breaks through the window and gets Willis’s leg with it’s beak. Michael manages to save him by shooting the Pterodactyl in the eye, wounding it and getting it get eaten by it’s own species. Willis notes that when the Pterodactyls sense that one of them is dying, they’ll kill and eat it so it’s resources won’t be used by other predators. With too much Pterodactyls surrounding them, the captain, Bergen, gets Michael to help him shoot at the Pterodactyls as well as use a targeting visor to launch a missile launcher at them. They manage to kill most of them off, leaving one left. Back at the nest, Kate manages to find one of the dead American Solider’s radio and calls back to the others. Bergen, Michael, and the rest of the American Soliders go off to find the nest while Willis stays behind with the wounded Zelasny. However, as the other go toward the nest, more Pterodactyls arrive and kill Willis and Zelasny. Kills *'Hunter #1': Sliced in half from the waist when a Pterodactyl dives toward him. *'Hunter #2': Face scratched when Pterodactyl flies at him. *'Hunter #3': Pterodactyl dives at him and kills him with it’s talons. Later, found at the Pterodactyl nest where his insides are being pecked by baby Pterodactyls. *'Jason': Carried up high into the sky and killed, leaving behind a severed arm in the lake.(off-screen) *'Gwen': Stepped on and later carried away to be killed.(off-screen) *'Russian Terrorist #1': Stepped on the chest and killed.(off-screen) *'Russian Terrorist #2': Chest pecked out. *'Russian Terrorist #3': Chest pecked out. *'Americana Soldier #1': Upper body tear off from waist and carried off into the sky. *'Clarke': Gets carried off into the sky.(off-screen) *'Angie': Gets arm teared off, small cut on stomach, and falls down to the ground when she was being carried up in the sky. *'America Soldier #2': Head gets sliced off by wing. *'Woodsman': Head and upper body teared off and get guts eaten.(off-screen) Category:Incomplete